


Extraordinary

by mrstaemin (TheTroninator)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTroninator/pseuds/mrstaemin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin watches Britain’s Got Talent and Michael instructs him not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraordinary

On a bright morning in the Achievement Hunter office, an only half-drunk Gavin sat at his desk watching video clips from the popular TV show, Britain’s Got Talent. He wasn’t too noisy, more quietly observant of the various auditions, almost pensive. Michael walked in mid-video with coffee in hand from their kitchen. 

“Ugh, you’re watching that garbage again, Gavin?” Michael groaned. It always seemed that Gavin fixated on crappy talent shows, especially during the auditions. 

Gavin paused the video and turned to face his coffee-bearing friend, snapping out of his reflective trance. “What?” he mumbled in his heavy accent.

Michael sat in his office chair and set his mug down. “Why are you so obsessed with those stupid talent shows?” His tone switched to be a bit more curious and less irritated. 

“I dunno Michael. Do you ever think that you’ve not got a talent, really? Like I can’t sing or spin plates or pole dance or anything like that.” Gavin looked down toward his hands, eyes heavily lidded.

Michael didn’t expect such sad words from his typically chipper friend. “Where’s this coming from?”

Gavin shrugged. “Just been thinking on it lately.” He returned to his computer screen and clicked play to finish watching the audition of a woman who danced and spun her hair about to paint. 

Michael would normally have let an exchange like that go and assumed it a side-effect of Gavin being less than sober at an early hour, but it really seemed to bother the Brit, so Michael spoke up. “Gavin, you do have talent. You’re and alien of extraordinary ability,” Michael pressed, citing Gavin’s visa. 

Gavin chortled. “I can’t do anything that anyone else can’t do.”

Michael rolled his eyes, leaning forward to look at Gavin. “Look, just because you don’t get on a stage and perform pony tricks for a mostly brain dead audience doesn’t mean you don’t have talent, you minge. You’re the most creative guy I know.” 

Gavin smiled slightly. “Thanks Michael.”

“Now stop watching that bullshit and let’s get to work, okay?” Michael punched Gavin’s arm and turned away from him to start up his computer.

Gavin couldn’t tear his gaze away from Michael, though. He hadn’t quite known what put him in such a downcast mood; maybe it was just one of those days or maybe it was home sickness. Regardless of the reason for feeling inferior, Michael had managed to pull him right out of it. 

When Michael noticed Gavin staring, he looked up in time to see a blushing Gavin avert his eyes back to his desktop. For all the times Gavin annoyed him, it was worth cheering him up once in a while to see that.  



End file.
